


Let It Snow

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Glee
Genre: EEEEEEE :), I hope it's okay!!!!, Kat wanted Kurtofsky Snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has always liked snow. It's pure, gentle. And he doesn't mind shoveling it from the front walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/gifts).



> GAH. I know this sucks, but it's finals week. Kat (owlssayhoooot) wrote me a drabble so I wrote one back :)

Dave loved the snow. In fact, he loved winter the most. It was his favorite season. Hockey was king, the Super bowl was close, and dammit, Dave loved snow. Most of his friends used to complain about the snow. Shoveling, snow blowing, how gross it was. Dave always stayed quiet. Like a good son, Dave always shoveled the sidewalks. He even did the house on both sides, old Mrs. McCready on the one, and the Lewis family on the other. It was nice, he could work hard, and it was relaxing. He never minded it at all.

                After the accident, that first winter, Dave waited for the snow. As the air got colder, and the weather man predicted the white stuff, Dave grew anxious. Snow was something different now, in a way. It was pristine, and gentle falling out of the sky. It brought cheer, Christmas, and decorations. And fuck…all those cookies. But it was also a vicious force. It could bring down roofs, block roads, bring down trees. Dave felt like he was snow. He could be gentle, he could be sweet and charming. But lately? His life was a storm, destroying things. Himself, his father and their relationship. He was broken, and damaged. He’d hurt people.

                And the worst? He made Kurt Hummel tear up. Dave tried not to think about it, but not a day went by after that he didn’t. He could still feel the slighter boy’s hand in his, the warmth of it, as he dreamt about what it would be like in a few years time. Sports Agent. Dave always smiled to himself. Yeah, he could definitely see that.

                Kurt and he tried to keep in touch. Kurt, he’d heard, had gone off to New York in search of his dreams. Dave had sent him a good luck text after finding out, but the boy never responded. Dave didn’t really expect one. After the incident, they talked a few times, just a few simple “how are you?” and other pleasantries. But things were different. They weren’t friends, just two people who happened to have a history. But Dave didn’t think any less of Kurt, didn’t think less often of the boy either. His attraction, his “love” that Kurt so eloquently shot down, didn’t die. Dave would day dream about how one day, Kurt might come home, and happen to run into Dave. Dave even saved a portion of his allowance in the hopes to maybe catch a bus out to the Big Apple for a surprise visit. But he never went. The money, all saved up, accrued in his desk drawer in an envelope labeled “Kurt”.

                The first snow of the season, Dave practically ran down the stairs and out the door. His father quickly left his room when he heard Dave let out a pleased “whoop”. His father was always on edge anymore. He was afraid. Dave didn’t blame him.  He’d scared his father, caused his peppering hair to go even whiter, and cause a lot of problems. There were therapy sessions, tears, and even a fight or two. But in the end, Dave was determined to never hurt anyone again.

                “David? Are you okay?” his father asked, stepping towards him slowly as Dave peered out the window. The ground was already covered in a good inch or two, and flakes were falling fast.

                “It’s snowing.” Dave replied. “I think I’ll shovel the sidewalks today.”

“Dave, you don’t have to. I can-“

                “I want to Dad. I like it.” Dave cut him off, and Paul nodded. His father placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

                “Okay. If you want, after you’re done, we can maybe go get lunch?” Paul asked, and it was Dave’s turn to nod.

                “Sounds good. I’m going to go and get dressed. I want to get out there.” Dave said.

Upstairs, Dave quickly showered, and dressed in his warmest pair of sweatpants. He threw on an old grey Henley he had. It was warm, and although no one was going to see it but maybe his dad when he took his jacket off, it made him feel good looking. Desirable. His therapist said that he needed to do small things that made him feel good, and this was one of them.

                He threw on his big black boots, found his winter gloves, and dug his only hat- the denim one he’d been wearing to Scandals- out of the back of his closet. When he got back downstairs, the generic red shovel his dad bought from the hardware store was sitting by the front door. He could hear his dad in the kitchen, probably making coffee.  Dave grabbed his jacket from the closet under the stairs and shrugged it on. Then, without a moment’s hesitation, slipped outside.

                The air was cool, and everything was quiet. The streets had been cleared, but nobody would be out on a day like today. At least not yet. It was still early, and a weekend. Dave breathed in a sigh of relief, and began to shovel the front sidewalk. It wasn’t hard, or particularly taxing, but Dave liked it just the same. The snow was light and fluffy, but when packed together could probably make a decent snowman. Not too shabby for the first snowfall of the season.

                He worked silently, slowly, as he cleared away the sidewalk. First, leading to the one that ran to the door, then the one that led to the Lewis’. He cleared it all the way to the end of their property line, and up to their door. He saw Mrs. Lewis wave from the window, a cup of what Dave assumed was coffee in her hand. He saw the rag top of their oldest son just peeking from above the window frame, a small hand tugging at her sweater.

                “ _You’re taking the rest of the day off of work because you are taking your son to his first bootball game.”_

Dave clearly remembers the words that Kurt had said in the hospital room, and Dave smiles when he sees Mrs. Lewis bend down to pick up her son. He waved shyly to Dave, who waves back. He can have that some day. He can.

                He walks back to where his sidewalk meets Mrs. McCready’s, and has just started shoveling when he hears a small “David?” His eyes fly up to meet the voice, and Kurt Hummel is standing in front of him. He’s dressed in those tight skinny jeans Dave remembers so well, wearing heavy boots, and a nice jacket Dave can only assume he bought in New York. He looks…good. He looks well, and maybe a little shocked. His cheeks are red from the cold, and his lips parted in awe.

                “Kurt?” Dave asked, partially just to clarify it’s really him and not some dream come to life.

“You…look good.” Kurt smiled, and motions to the shovel and then to the hat atop Dave’s head. “Your dad force you to do the walks?” Kurt asks, and Dave chuckles a bit.

                “Naw. Snow is great. Besides, keeps my hands busy. You uh…you’re home. Wait, why are you back? Shouldn’t you be ruling Broadway with an iron fist?” Dave asked, and tries to leave suavely on the handle of the snow shovel. He’s not sure if it works or not.

                “Came home to visit my dad. I missed him and Carol. Nice to be home for a change, instead of my big drafty apartment.” Kurt explains, and Dave nods. “But I go back after New Years. I just got accepted into NYADA for the upcoming semester.”

                Dave smiles, and tries to hide his pride. Dave always knew Kurt would make it out. Out of Lima, out of the small town talk. Dave sucks in a big breath, nodding. “That’s quite an accomplishment. Bet Blaine loves coming to visit.”

                Kurt gets this deflated look on his face, and Dave panics for a second. That wasn’t the look of someone in love, that was the look of-

                “He cheated on me. Said he felt alone, and tried to blame it on me. Said that I left him alone. So, we broke up. I don’t see him anymore.” Kurt shuffled his foot on the ground. “How about you? Uh…are you seeing anyone?”

                Dave resists the urge to tell Kurt the only guy he’s been seeing is Kurt on the inside of his eye lids and when he wakes up early morning. Dave just shakes his head and bites his lip. “Uh, no. I’ve been… been waiting.”

                “For what?” Kurt asks. He looks a bit concerned.

                “Oh, just… just to take a trip. You see, there’s this guy.” Dave begins, and he has no idea where the courage is coming from, but fuck if he’s going to stop now. “And he kind of lives far away. He’s been living in this drab, drafty apartment. Or so I hear, anyway.” Dave smiles, as clarity begins to dawn on Kurt, recognition creeping onto his face.

                “Yeah? And why haven’t you take this trip?” Kurt asks coyly, stepping a bit closer. In the boots, he’s the same height as Dave.

                “See, he had this really dumb boyfriend. And well, I wasn’t sure when it would be okay for me to go out there. I have all the money saved up, but, I didn’t know if he’d appreciate me at his door step.” Dave blushes, even with his own cheeks red from the cold. He can feel them heat up.

                Kurt is close enough now that Dave can hug him, if he wanted to. His hands are in his pockets, and he’s smiling. Dave is pretty sure he’s smiling too, but then again, with Kurt so close in his gravitational pull, he’s sure that he can’t even feel his fingers. Kurt’s hand gentle grazes the right sleeve of his jacket, and Dave’s eyes meet Kurt’s.

                “I’m pretty sure he would. After all, can you imagine how hard it is in some big, drafty apartment, far away from home? Maybe he could use a familiar and kind face.” Kurt speaks softly, inching ever closer. They’re about maybe six inches away now, and Dave feels himself lose his breath.

                “Yeah, I guess it could suck.” Dave murmurs. Kurt smiles, and leans in. His lips brush tentatively across Dave’s cheek, and Dave’s eyes go wide. Kurt is kissing him on the cheek! He swears he can hear the angels singing. As Kurt pulls back, Dave smiles wide, and shuffles nervously. He chuckles a bit, and the shovel slightly shifts, causing Dave to jerk himself upright, trying to avoid falling over. Kurt laughs openly, and Dave loves the sound of it.

                “Maybe you can take that trip after the holidays?” Kurt asks, his eyes bright and a bit teasing. Dave nods, dazed.

                “Good.” Kurt says, and taking one last look at Dave, smiles, and turns back around- probably heading toward home. Dave rights the shovel in his hand, and sighs. God, he’s in deep. He’s so in trouble. Just as Dave is about to begin shoveling again, he hears Kurt’s clear voice ring through the air.

                “Oh, and David?” He calls.

“Yeah?” Dave calls back.

                “Snow is my favorite too!”

                Dave is pretty sure that Winter officially tops everything. Except maybe for the fiery feeling of Kurt’s lips on his cheek.   


End file.
